


New Destiny

by LadyLucaaaaaaaa



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fem! Cody, Gen, Genderbent Characters, Male! Dani, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucaaaaaaaa/pseuds/LadyLucaaaaaaaa
Summary: One chromosome can change the destiny of someone. In a world that is familiar but vastly different, follow a young girl's journey to find a sense of self-worth and make lifetime bonds along the way.Other words...Genderbent Cody trying to find her place in her family of heroes.Follows Rescue Bots seasons 1,2,3 and 4.
Relationships: Blades & Cody Burns, Boulder & Cody Burns, Cody Burns & Burns Family, Cody Burns & Chase, Cody Burns & Heatwave
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	New Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a new story. No, I'm not giving up on One Change. In fact, the next chapter is in works currently and is almost ready to post. This is a side story I've been working on at the same time so updates will be about as regularly as One Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody discovers the Rescue Bot's secret & rampaging T-rex.

_Cody has always had a failing heart condition that no doctor was ever able to correctly identify or figure out. For the first 2 years of Cody’s life, she underwent experimental surgery to try and fix the issue with no luck._

_It was by pure luck that a mix-up in shipments resulted in Cody’s health improving dramatically from just being near the strange crystal that had been recently unearthed._

_With the magic of science, Doc Greene created a device that would meltdown and refine the crystal into the form of medication that as long as Cody took she would be able to have a mostly normal life. However, as Cody grew up her immune system failed multiple times resulting in her getting sick easily._

_This made her family incredibly protective over her with 3 rules she had to follow without question: Never follow her family into an emergency, never leave the firehouse without telling one of them, and finally to never forget that they loved her._

* * *

Riding her bike down the pathway, Cody allowed a soft smile to grace her face. Her blonde hair was down in gentle curls which somehow always stayed out of her face giving her a very youthful look. Not that she needed it being 12 years old though.

Today was a special day for Griffin Rock. Not only was the island getting new Rescue vehicles but her family had finally allowed her to ride her bike to school. She had finally fully recovered from the cold she had gotten 2 months ago that had ended up hospitalizing her for half of the time.

She was excited to finally hang out with her best friend and get back to her dance class, really dance class was the only form of exercise her family allowed as long as it was done in controlled doses.

Riding past some houses, Cody paused when she spotted Mr. Harrison headed her way using his helipack.

“Hi, Mr. Harrison!” Cody greeted cheerfully. Mr. Harrison seemed surprised at the sight of her but smiled back quickly and waved

“Hi, Cody! Glad to see you’re feeling better!” he greeted before swirling almost out of control. Cody continued on her route to school however she had barely gone halfway down the street when a familiar siren made her stop again. The sound of an engine that was so familiar to her pulled slowly pulled up behind her and Cody knew instantly who it was.

“Cody Burns. Griffin Rock P.D. Please pull over” Dad’s voice ordered as he pulled to a stop next to her in the old squad car that she had grown up in. Cody spotted her siblings in the car as well and couldn’t stop the slight downward turn of her lips when they all looked her over.

Seriously she had barely been out of their sights for an hour, they over-worried too much. Sometimes she wished she had an older sister as well but no she was the last gift to her family before their mother ran off with another guy. Her family however wasn’t like any other in Griffin Rock.

They were the town’s protectors and everyone held them in high regard and now that Cody was getting older, the pressure was starting to fall onto her as well though not as bad since it was known knowledge that she got unwell a lot.

“Figured you would want to say goodbye to the old squad car. It is its last day on the job” Dad stated lightly tapping the door fondly

Cody sighed as she leaned towards the open car window to talk to her family better. She wasn’t too happy about the old squad car being retired. She had spent many nights curled up on its backseat listening to the hum of the engine while her dad did late-night patrols. Those nights’ despite her being sick were some of her most precious memories with her dad.

“I still don’t understand why the city is making you get a new one dad. This one works perfectly fine” Cody complained. Her dad gave her a soft look knowing what she meant, he too would miss the old squad car but their town was always progressing, and that included it’s rescue vehicles. He hated when his daughter got sad though, it made him want to give her the whole universe just to make her smile.

“Progress sweetie. Town wouldn’t be a high tech testing ground if we stayed in the past” Dad answered.

“Give it up dad, if Angel had it her way we would be peddling everywhere” Kade teased, Dan leaned forward to lightly shove the oldest brother’s shoulder

“Course you would still be on your training wheels Kade” he rebutted with a grin. Kade scowled moving away leaving him open for Graham to lean forward to mess with his hair

“plus the helmet would mess up his hair” Graham added laughter in his tone as Kade pulled away giving them glares as he fixed his hair.

“Quit it Graham” he grumbled. Cody couldn’t help but giggle at her brothers, she loved how they easily bantered among each other but when push came to shove they would stand by each other’s side and hers.

“Don’t forget to be at the dedication ceremony” Dad reminded, Cody nodded there was no way she would miss the unveiling of the new rescue vehicles. Maybe she could even give them a go with supervision of course.

“Think I could test drive-”

“Angel we are getting rescue vehicles. Not go-karts” Dan cut off. Graham nodded agreeing as he withdrew his authorization badge

“Sorry angel, for authorized personnel only” Graham apologized, he genuinely hated letting his little sister down but it was the truth. Cody couldn’t stop the disappointed look from showing on her face

“So basically everyone in the family but me” she responded dejectedly looking at her bike. She missed the guilty looks her family shared between each other, but she didn’t miss the warmth of her dad’s hand on her arm.

“I have to drop these troublemakers off then catch a plane to the mainland. You get your bottom to school post haste. There is going to be a chill coming through and I don’t want you riding around in it” Dad explained before still seeing the dejected look on Cody’s face and gently pat her head which made her smile.

“And Cody, give it time. You will find your own place” Dad added on before driving off. Cody just touched her head lightly as she starred at the car before dropping her hand and shaking her head of the negative thoughts that threatened to swarm her good thoughts about her family before continuing off to school.

She will prove to them that she is capable of being part of the team, heart condition, or not. But first, she had to get to school, she couldn’t wait to catch up with her best friend after not seeing her for weeks.

* * *

Arriving at the park, Cody parked her bike in one of the automatic bike stands which locked your bike in place for you without you having to do anything. You could use your phone or electronic device to unlock the bike. She heard a very familiar voice calling over the crowd of adults and other children gathering around the large stage making her turn and wave at her dark-skinned friend, Frankie who waved back just as excited with a pamphlet in her hand.

Cody was able to push through the crowd easily partly due to her being well-known thanks to her family and the other part knew she was just trying to get to the front to stand with her best friend. Sometimes it was nice that everyone in Griffin Rock knew each other, there was a sort of self-comfort in a tight-knit community like theirs.

"Hey Doc, Frankie!" Cody greeted cheerfully as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her warm brown jacket. It had been a gift from her siblings, something of a family heirloom from her grandfather that they gave to her since she liked it so much. It honestly went well with the light grey wool dress she usually wore and her favorite silver hightops.

"Isn't this exciting! The tech is like nothing I've ever seen before" Frankie asked still holding the open pamphlet which she was looking at.

Dad coughed which drew everyone's attention to the stage where he stood at the mic stand looking every part calm and collected. Her dad was her hero, he was everything she inspired to be. Compassionate, caring but also firm especially when it came to justice and the law.

"Um, thank you for coming folks..." Dad started however Cody's attention was pulled away from the speech by Frankie shoving the pamphlet in her face basically.

"I'm not talking about the Rescue Stuff" Frankie dismissed quickly, Cody couldn't stop the confusion from showing on her face which had Frankie closing her pamphlet and showing Cody the title

"I'm talking about this. The new exhibit at the museum" Frankie explained before opening the pamphlet again letting Cody read its contents.

"Cyberwire saurian structures infused with Cretaceous DNA-" Frankie rattled on, Cody losing part interest was drawn back into the end of her dad's speech when his voice cut through the crowd's murmuring.

"Our town has a long history of always being at the forefront of cutting edge technology. Now thanks to our friends in Washington, I give you the latest in search and rescue response: The Rescue Bots" Dad announced as the floor colors opened and 4 large and impressively advanced vehicles rose up on the platform.

One was a bright red fire truck, a green bulldozer, a blue police car, and finally an orange helicopter. Cody couldn't help but feel in awe and very intimidated like there was something more to them that they hadn't been told.

Dad then turned to the vehicles making both Cody and the crowd curious about what exactly he was about to do.

"Robots transform" he commanded firmly.

Cody felt her whole body freeze up as one by one they all transformed into huge towering robots that looked like they could easily squish a full-grown human if they accidentally stepped on them. Feeling a twinge of pain and an unknown feeling spread through her chest, she couldn't stop her natural instinct to rub her chest lightly to ease the pain brushing off the concerned looks Frankie and Doc Greene had given her choosing instead to keep her gaze locked on her dad and the robots.

"These robotic rescue vehicles will streamline our resources. Now one human and one robot can do the entire workload of the police force" dad gestured to the police bot which was undoubtedly going to be his new partner

"fire department" he waved at the firetruck robot and Kade who of course strutted out and stood confidently in front of it.

"EMT" again waving to the orange helicopter bot, Dan moved to stand in front of it smiling casually with his helmet under his arm

"and the engineering Corp" Dad finished with a tone of finality as he waved to the green bulldozer and Graham who was focused on something that was on his datapad.

"Each robot is programmed to respond only to its handlers command" Dad continued as Dan, Graham and Kade moved to stand by him smiling at the townspeople. Somehow despite them smiling at everyone, Cody felt like she was invisible to her own family. Like they didn't even notice she was there sometimes.

"so you can rest easy knowing that Griffin Rock is being protected by the best cutting edge technology and humanity have to offer" Dad finished which had everyone cheering and clapping. It should be expected, her dad was a natural leader and that meant he was a natural at speeches as well.

With all eyes on her family, Cody let her gaze float over to the robots and she found herself analyzing them. Somehow they felt different but not in a bad way, more like a fuzzy protective way. A butterfly landed on the green one's nose if Cody hadn't been analyzing them so closely she would have missed what happened next.

The green one started to move its arm in a way that looked like it was about to shoo the butterfly only to drop it back when the red one elbowed it like it was warning the green one to cease its movements. Immediately Cody was suspicious, it seems these robots were not so mindless after all like her dad had described them. She felt her heart almost stutter and falter at the thought causing her to struggle to take a decent breath.

Almost as quickly as it appeared, it faded leaving Cody more than shaken; never had she experienced an episode like that and she was almost 100% it was caused by these new robots, she would need to get more evidence to confirm both her suspicions on them not being mindless machines and to see if they really were the cause of her heart failing -briefly as it had-.

Almost as if karma wanted to confirm her theory, she watched the green one shoo the butterfly away by venting air at it. This caused her to grab Frankie's sleeves instinctively as she gestured to the green robot.

"Hey, that robot moved on its own" Cody whispered frantically. Alas, Frankie was too absorbed into her light reading so this meant Cody would have to investigate herself.

Climbing onto the platform she approached the green robot. As she got closer, she swore she felt their eyes on her yet the feeling was more of a curious and weary then harmful. She lightly knocked on the green one's leg to see if it would react but it didn't which disappointed her and strengthened her determination to find out the truth.

"Hey kid would ya mind moving. I want to get a photo of the Burns family of heroes with the robots" some man in a red suit complained, Cody didn't recognize him but since he was holding a microphone she guessed he was the new replacement news reporter that took over from Old man Sampson. Still, despite not knowing who she was, his words struck a deep note in her as she moved off stage.

Cody sighed dejectedly as she looked down at her silver sneakers, it didn't hurt any less when she was brushed aside or ignored because everyone wanted to look at her older brothers and dad. With how often she got sick, she doubted she could ever stand on their level or be as good as them so what did that leave her with? Nothing but a relation to a famous family.

Cody came out of her thoughts when she spotted her dad taking an emergency call before looking at her brothers

"fire at the natural history museum" he explained, without command, the firebot transformed into a fire truck so fast that Cody couldn't help but be impressed. That was when the pain returned with a vengeance and this time she couldn't conceal the shakes that started to wreak havoc on her body.

"I didn't tell it to do that" Kade complained while Cody fumbled for her medication.

"It's new technology son. Bound to be some bugs" Dad dismissed. Taking the pill dry, Cody couldn't help but think her dad's tone made him sound like he knew more or he was hiding something.

With that, the others commanded the 3 remaining bots to transform before her family all climbed into their respective vehicles and sped off towards the emergency. With the crowd dispersing Cody decided that she had to investigate the new 'technology' her dad had brought with him even if it meant breaking one of her 3 rules she had to live by. She reasoned with the building guilt that it was to make sure these robots wouldn't hurt her family, even if it was an incredibly bad excuse.

Quickly unlocking her bike, she quickly peddled as fast as her body would allow her too, taking the well-known backstreets that she had long ago memorized to keep up. Her natural stubborn curiosity would never let ger rest till she got to the bottom of these robots.

She arrived just a couple of minutes behind her family. Ditching her bike she ducked behind some bushes just as Dan landed and quickly exited carrying his trusty medkit.

"Nice of you to show up" Kade mocked as he focused on the fire. Dan scoffed ignoring the jab as he walked over to the previous bank occupants

"I would have been here faster if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral. Next time I'm walking" he griped before proceeding to check over the people.

Cody felt her suspicions grow more when the helicopter seemed to sight out loud relaxing on its own self exactly like a human would slump down. Something was definitely wrong with these robots.

Once her family had put out the fire and entered to assess the damage, Cody slipped past their parked vehicles ignoring how it felt like they were watching her before also slipping into the museum silently. She ducked behind a display lose enough to be able to hear their conversation

"Well its a good thing nobody got hurt" Dad commented, there was a sparkling sound drawing their attention to another dino display that overhung them. The dino's head suddenly snapped off falling right down towards her dad and Graham.

Before Cody or anyone could react, the firebot stuck it's hand through the broken window catching the dino head before it crushed her family. At that very moment, she couldn't stop herself from being so grateful that the robots were different since it had saved her family.

Slipping behind her 2 other brothers using the T-rex display as cover she leaned in to hear their conversation

"I didn't tell it to do that" Kade commented still in disbelief

"I wouldn't complain" Dan added on as he walked over to check on dad and Graham, Kade followed him.

"Your robot was still in rescue mode. You gave it a directive to save lives. So it did" Dad explained the strange incident off again which just added to the growing evidence that the robots were not quite as sparkless as they were told and her dad definitely knew about it. Although now she didn't know if she could call them that, they looked like robots but their actions spoke otherwise.

"Your welcome Graham" Kade mentioned bouncing back to his cocky self. Graham of course just smiled, he was always the calm brother who never really instigated fights. No that was reserved for Dan and kade.

Cody blinked when she swore the firebot looked directly at her hiding spot with an almost knowing gaze but it was impossible to be seen where she was standing then again she was sure they were more sentient then just simple machines.

Once her family had left, Cody approached where the would-be accident had occurred. If it hadn't been for the Firebots quick actions, her dad and brother could have been seriously hurt or worse. Forcing that negative dark thought aside she hurried to leave the museum not noticing how the T-rex eyes had started to glow. She had to get back before her family otherwise she would be subjected to a long questioning session on why she had broken a rule and where she was.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Cody couldn't help but feel annoyed and just overall really tired. Her siblings were just talking excitedly about the day's rescue while her dad finished up cooking behind her. She had tried to speak her mind on the strange incidents around the bots but her siblings seemed to not be even remotely interested in what she had to say at all.

"Kade, Dan, Graham. You all did great work out there today" Dad praised as he put down a sale dish. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Cody felt the strong urge to get away before she snapped at her unknowing family.

"Can I be excused?" Cody asked quietly, she could feel her dad's concerned look but he nodded which had her quickly standing up ignoring her brothers as she took the fire pole straight down to the bunker.

Arriving on bunker level she had not only her suspicions confirmed but caught them mid-conversation.

"Those humans will never understand us. We don't belong here" the firebot stated annoyed. Cody couldn't help but sympathize and relate to how they were feeling.

"I know what you mean" Cody agreed as her feet hit the bunker floor. It was actually pretty funny to watch them all freeze up and attempt to act like robots.

She had decided right there and then that she would help them understand humans and maybe they could help her find her own place in the world.

"Don't bother. You aren't fooling anyone. Trust me living in Griffin Rock I know robots. And you guys are definitely the worst robots I've ever seen" Cody stated keeping an easy-going smile on her face to help show she wasn't going to rat them out or expose them.

The police bot was the first to react looking quite devastated or as devastated as a sentient machine could get.

"We have failed in our mission. Our cover is blown, and this human will tell the others" he commented dejectedly. Cody couldn't help but run into the middle of their small circle with an excited grin.

"Are you kidding! and waste a chance to know something they don't. Something this huge! I'm the best thing that would have happened to your mission because I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about Earth" Cody assured.

She was surprised to find she no longer felt so tired, in fact, she felt a lot more energized than before. Perhaps finding out this huge secret was giving her an adrenaline boost?

All her life she had been babied and treated like she was a glass doll, now she finally had a chance to actually be useful and if it meant being useful in the form of helping out large sentient robots then she wouldn't hesitate. Plus they hadn't treated her like she would kneel over and collapse yet.

"Do you think you could get your partner to stop yelling at me?" The orange bot asked quietly, Cody shrugged knowing her 2nd oldest brother well and figured she should just be straight up.

"Dan? I don't think anyone can do that" Cody answered before remembering how rude she had been.

"I'm Cody by the way" Cody introduced, the orange bot got on one knee and shook her hand. She tried to not be in awe at how gentle he shook it or how tiny it looked compared to his.

"I'm Blades" Blades introduced as well. Cody couldn't help but feel happy as well as surprisingly protected. Maybe it was from how gentle he was being with her.

"I'm Boulder" Boulder added on gesturing to himself. Cody smiled at the large green bot before turning to the blue bot with a curious face

"Classified" he stated curtly, Boulder shook his head gesturing to the blue bot

"that's Chase" Boulder offered helpfully, finally the large red bot stepped closer. This was the one she felt most excited to meet strangely. Maybe it was because he seemed to be the leader or how it was thanks to him that her dad and brother didn't get squished.

"And I'm Heatwave. So Cody now that you know what we are, name one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now" Heatwave asked, his voice was rough but at the same time Cody felt no annoyance or anger directed at her.

Cody looked thoughtful as she tried to figure out a decent suggestion when she was hit by an excellent idea, she let a big smile grace her face

"Just follow me!" she answered excitedly before taking off towards the entrance to the tunnels.

After walking for a good 10 minutes in mostly silence though Cody suspected they were talking to each other on some sort of internal com they finally reached the exit.

"There are tunnels like this one all over the island and they all connect back to the bunker. Great for sneaking out of the firehouse" Cody explained as she walked out onto the small ledge that overlooked the whole town.

It truly was the only way she felt she could escape her family at times. Boulder stepped closer to the edge to get a better view of the scenery.

"Wow. It's like looking at million optics set in carbon. So beautiful" Boulder complimented in complete awe, Cody was a little confused on what optics were but figured they were bright. Shoving her hands into her jacket pocket to keep them warm she responded

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is" before taking a seat on a rock next to Heatwave. She was feeling a little tired which was no surprise it was past her usual bedtime, despite how embarrassing it was to have a bedtime her family always enforced it and she found it was easier to just go with the flow than to fight it.

"So why would you ever want to leave?" Cody asked curiously. Cody couldn't help but be curious, fascinated, and oh so very lucky to have met the bots and be in on their secret.

This earned her a detailed history lesson about Cybertron, their meeting with Optimus Prime and getting their new mission to work with her family, to protect Griffin Rock. That cemented her determination to not only help the bots but help keep their secret as well.

* * *

Cody took the bots to a private hill that overlooked the drive-in cinema. It was perfect to see the movie but also would allow the bots to transform without anyone seeing them. They were even luckier to see that the drive-ion was playing some cheesy robot movie which would help her immensely with her presentation for Robot 101 class.

Cody had gotten some popcorn and she was situated on Heatwave's hood after asking if it was fine which he assured her it was if in his own gruff way. She let the bots watch the movie for a little bit before deciding to actually start on the lesson.

"This is what everyone will expect you to act like" Cody started as the robot did another pass on the screen. Cody hopped down putting her popcorn on the ground before showing the bots what she meant.

"See, lock your legs and stick out your arms: Cody explained as she proceeded to walk around as a 'robot' she was only able to do it for a few minutes before stopping due to her chest tightening up.

"You try" she suggested trying to hide the wince as her heart skipped beats painfully. Her weak immune system was the cause of her heart to fail in what she liked to call 'hiccups. It was when her heart starts to fail and in attempts to keep pumping it skips a few beats resulting in chest constricting pain. However they usually only happened during extreme exercise or when she tenses up her body too much like she had done when doing to the robot.

One by one they transformed and started to copy Cody's demonstration except for Heatwave but a sharp glare had him also participating. As Heatwave moved, Cody was able to see Blades doing the actual robot dance, and while it was funny to watch it wouldn't help with their cover.

"I don't know where you learned that but no" Cody commented, Blades stopped immediately and went back to doing the robot walk.

Heatwave stopped and knelt in front of her

"look, Cody, I understand what you are doing, what I don't understand is how _talking like this_ will make my ride-along respect me" Heatwave enquired. It was a genuine question and Cody felt that Heatwave would need the most help out of them all just from knowing how Kade can get.

|The trick with Kade is to make him think he is in charge. Trust me, I've been doing it for years" Cody answered. It was the truth, she let Kade think he was keeping her safe so he would stop bossing her around and using her sickness as his reasoning. She shivered as what felt like a breeze of sorts go right through her, she pushed it aside and focused on Boulder missing the concerned eyes of Chase as he looked down at her.

"Cody" Chase's voice carried over and Cody turned to see Chase looking concerned about something

"what's up Chase" Cody responded wondering why Blades was looking at her like that.

"Cody why do you experience bursts of adrenaline when your heart skips. My knowledge of humans says this isn't normal" Chased enquired. Cody blinked bit figured since they had shared their story then there was no harm in telling them hers.

"I-I was a premmie baby. I had a lot of health issues but the main one was a weak heart which leads to a weak immune system that makes me susceptible to getting really sick that I could actually die from a simple cold. In fact, today was my first time getting outside after being bedridden for the last 2 months." Cody explained, honestly she was so used to the extra-precations she had to take in life that she thought she was getting a good handle on her symptoms so she saw no need for the bots to worry bout it too much.

She wasn't prepared for when Blades suddenly picked her up making her let out a surprised yelp before relaxing when Blades looked her over as the same breeze feeling went through her and she realized that she was being scanned. However, unlike the previous time, this one tingled and she wondered if it was a somewhat deeper scan then the previous one.

"I don't believe it" Blades commented in disbelief and slight awe.

"What's wrong Blades?" Cody asked worried however before the bot could respond a large roar but off everyone's thoughts.

"is that part of the film?" Blades asked, the roar distracting him from what he was about to say. A robotic T-rex appeared stomping down the road only stopping to rip out one of the streetlights and throwing it aside.

"I know I'm new here but aren't dinosaurs supposed to be extinct" Blades asked, his voice was wavering on the brink of nervousness and confusion.

"This one's about to be" heatwave answered punching his hand and was about to take off down the hill towards it but Cody threw herself in the way holding her arms up

"Heatwave wait! Look if anyone sees you taking down that dino on your own, there goes your cover and your mission" Cody quickly explained. Their attention was brought back to the T-rex who was approaching the bright drive-in sign, the t-rex let out a large roar at it.

"It's attracted to light!" Boulder quickly summarised, that gave Cody a brilliant idea and just in time too because the T-rex was about to approach a couple sitting in their car unknowing about the very large danger behind them.

"Chase! hit your lights" Cody quickly commanded, Chase turned his lights and sirens on which immediately grabbed the T-rex's attention and it turned to go after them.

"That got it's attention, now what" Chase enquired. Cody's mind was already thinking 3 steps ahead though so she already knew their next action

"We gotta lure it somewhere with no people around" Cody quickly explained.

"Rescue bots! Roll to the rescue!" Heatwave ordered. They all transformed activating their respective lights and sirens -in Heatwave and Chases's case- with Boulder, Chase and Blades leading the way, Heatwave bringing up the rear.

Seeing them all take off had Cody feeling a little dejected, it was silly she knew that she was upset they had quickly forgotten about her but at the same time she knew it was also dangerous. With that in mind, she mentally prepared herself for the long walk home, however hearing the sound of tires, she perked up seeing Heatwave had reversed back and stopped next to her.

He said nothing but opened up his door which had her smiling as she quickly scrambled inside, the door closing behind her quickly and the seatbelt immediately securing her in the driver's seat before they were off speeding to catch up with the others.

They lead the dino through the empty streets, Heatwave was able to catch up easily driving right next to the dino. Cody couldn't help but grip the steering wheel terrified, she was so out of her element here and if her family knew what she was doing, they would never let her leave the firehouse again. Yet somehow she also felt safe, despite only just meeting the Rescue Bots, she knew they wouldn't let her get hurt by the T-rex. The seatbelt tightening to keep her still as they turned a corner sharply was proof of that.

Dodging the t-rex trying to bite them, they finally were in front of it and Cody looked down at the dashboard screen which showed the t-rex right on their bumpers

"it's following but we are still going to need an assist" Cody commented, oh she knew she was in a world of trouble but she also knew that they needed her family to help take down this dino. 

"ill comlink the chief in" Heatwave responded and after a few seconds, her dad's face appeared on the screen. It brought a sense of dread but relief seeing his face.

"Rescue quarters go ahead" dad greeted, Cody quickly fumbled for how to describe their situation quickly without also causing her dad to have a freakout

"Dad! uh-okay. First, don't worry I'm with the Rescue Bots" Cody started

"What! How did...Who gave you permission to leave the firehouse and take the bots" Dad demanded, his tone was a mixture of concern and anger.

"They did! I mean uh..." Cody paused controlling herself for the explanation

"Dad I don't know how to tell you this but the Rescue Bots aren't robots. They are from another planet. They are aliens" Cody finally got out, seeing her dad's face slacken of its anger cemented that her dad had known about them already.

"How long have you known?" Dad asked, 

"So you did know" Cody responded not feeling angry at all, just a little relieved that she had been right about her dad being in the know.

"Cody where are you?" Dad asked, however before she could respond Chase stepped in

"Chief if I may, we are heading westbound on Lakes Street with a dinosaur in pursuit" Chase explained quickly. Cody tried to hide the guilty feeling at seeing her dad's face shocked with a large amount of concern.

"A dinosaur again..." he commented dryly before focusing his attention on his daughter.

"Cody, you aren't driving are you?" Dad asked worried, Cody quickly pulled her hands away sheepishly hiding them behind her

"no" she quickly answered.

After promising to catch up once he got her siblings, dad got off the comlink leaving them to focus on keeping the dinosaur on their tail and away from the houses and businesses.

As they were on the last road before hitting the dirt tracks, they passed the old police cruiser and Cody tried to not wave at her shocked family in the car as they sped past narrowingly avoiding another lunge by the dino.

Once they hit the dirt, Cody sprang into action

"quickly turn off your lights and hide!" she commanded, they split up turning their lights off in the process and taking cover behind some thick foliage.

Cody couldn't help but duck her head in fear as the dino got close to their hiding spot, she held her breath as the dino got even closer but thankfully after a few seconds moved on. Letting out a sigh of relief, she patted the seatbelt in thanks just as her family pulled up in front of them. Oh, she was so in for it now.

As they all got out of the old squad car, Kade hurried to her side and opened the door. His face was a mixture of anger, concern, and relief

"Cody! you jacked my ride!" Kade yelled angry at her for breaking not only one of their rules to keep her safe but also for sneaking out.

Cody jumped out not flinching at his raised voice

"Kade I'm sorry but we figured out that the dino is attracted to the light! so I think-" Kade cut her off by climbing in

"Sorry, Cody less chatter, more action" he stated before closing the door and driving off. A quick glance showed her siblings also in their respective vehicles. Dad wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his warm embrace trying to calm her racing heart. None of this adrenaline was doing any good for her.

Dad started to lead her back to the police car but the T-rex stopped over it cutting them off from the safety of the car. Cody clung to her dad terrified, it was one thing to be chased by it in a vehicle it was another to be out in the opened and exposed to it's terrifying sharp row of teeth.

Thankfully her siblings came to the rescue, Boulder stopping the T-rex from stepping on them before Heatwave and Blades activated their lights luring the T-rex away long enough for the pair to get to the police car.

"Stay here angel" dad ordered quietly, Cody didn't argue letting herself be situated in the front seat and the door closed before her dad headed over to chase. Once her dad was out of sight, Cody finally could let out the tears of pain she had been holding in, her chest felt like it was on fire and she was sure it was from all the adrenaline that she just went through. Fumbling for her pills, she took 2 dry before closing her eyes and slumping in the seat, willing her mind to shut off and relax.

Once she felt the pain lessen, she turned on the comlink in the squad car listening to her family chatter

"Cody what did you do to our rides" Dan gripped as he was obviously struggling with Blades.

"if you need them to do what you want. You have to ask nicely" Cody responded calmly

"Cody! get off this channel it's for emergency responders only" Kade demanded, Cody was about to fire back about how she was apart of the team and she refused to be sidelined anymore when dad stepped in

"pipe down Kade, Cody spotted the dinosaur first. For now, she is on the team" Dad responded, hearing that Cody couldn't stop the grin on her face. She was apart of a real emergency, her dad just confirmed it himself.

"Fine by me, got any ideas angel?" Graham asked calmly, this was why Graham was her favorite sibling at times. He was always willing to give her a chance.

"Not exactly but I know someone who will" Cody quickly answered before fumbling for her phone. Putting the radio aside, she speed-dialed her best friend knowing that if anyone knew how to stop the t-rex it would be Frankie.

After a few rings, she heard her friend's voice speak

"hello" Frankie greeted, her voice was heavy of sleep and Cody felt bad for waking her friend up but it was an emergency.

"Frankie hi!

"Cody?"

"I need to know all about the dinosaurs from the exhibit"

"the dinosaur exhibit. oh sure now your interested"

After quickly getting all the information on the dinosaur's features -including an off switch-, Cody relayed the information to her family.

Boulder and Graham were to get a cage from the police station, Blades and Dan were going to air-lift it to where they were setting their trap, Chase and dad were going to keep the dino busy while heatwave and Kade would prepare the sticky mud.

All of which she had planned out on the go, getting confirmation Graham and Dan about the payload being on the way, she checked in with the others updating her dad about Dan being on the way. She was going to be picked up by Boulder and Graham for the meet up where once the t-rex was trapped she would use her small body to reach through the bars and flip the switch.

Of course, she had to argue with them it was the only way and her father finally relented knowing it was the truth but warned her that if the dino even looked like it was bout to get free she was to run right back.

They arrived in time to see Heatwave flip that dino over and down the muddle slide -which was really awesome- they made and into the mud pool at the bottom, climbing out she peered over the edge to see the dino slipping and sliding unable to get up.

"incoming air support" Dan called out in a warning as Blades dropped the cage over the dino effectively trapping it. Once the dino didn't look like it was going to be able to get out of the cage, Cody slid down the slope ignoring the worried gazes of her family and bots as she carefully walked through the mud not wanting to slip.

"hope Frankie was right" Cody murmured as she pushed down her fear and terror that was building as she got closer to the dino. Her chest felt like it was tightening but she focused on keeping her breathing steady as she had to stay calm and work through the pain.

Just as she was about to reach in, the dino slammed against the bars bending them making her scream and her family yell for her to get away from it but Cody ignored their voices telling her to come back and she reached in again this time opening the panel with ease and grabbing the lever.

However it was partly stuck she she had to put all her strength into pulling it, she could hear the dino breaking through the bars, the yelling of her family and bots but all she focused on was the lever and shutting the damn dino off.

Finally, it gave and she switched the dino off, it stopped trying to chew through the bars and became immobile. Cody let out a sigh of relief, she did it. She actually helped out for once and her plan even worked.

There was the sound of footsteps before Cody found herself engulfed in the warm arms of Dan, she returned the hug knowing he needed to be assured she was okay. Once Dan pulled away, she felt thinner arms wrap around her and realized that it was Graham that was hugging her

"Angel listen to us next time, please. You had us really scared" Graham commented, Cody smiled nodding. She hated making her family worry over her, Graham finally pulled away and she turned to Kade her was not too pleased

"Cody that was extremely reckless and irresponsible! You could have been hurt" Kade lectured angrily and Cody just threw herself into Kade's arms. He didn't hesitate to hug her tightly.

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry" Cody answered, she couldn't promise she would avoid trouble but she will try to not make her family worry like they had tonight.

It was early morning by the time they had brought the dino back to the exhibit and replaced the cage back at the police station. Cody tiredly was tucked up against her dad trying to keep her eyes open

"Uh think anyone will notice?" Graham asked as they starred at the upside-down t-rex. Cody stifled her giggle as she yawned for like the 100th time in the past 10 minutes.

Exiting the museum, the morning light Cody felt a bit of the tiredness get pushed aside and she bounced down the stairs.

"wait I want to get a picture of my heroes" Dad called out setting up his small camera on hover setting, knowing that despite helping out last night it didn't include her she moved to stand with the Rescue Bots trying to cover up her disappointment.

"All my heroes" dad rectified, Cody couldn't stop the shocked face she made as she realized her dad meant her too. Dan, dad, and Graham moved to stand next to her smiling at her proudly, leaving only Kade who was protesting.

"Come on dad, just because Cody answered one rescue call doesn't mean she is apart of the team. It's too dangerous" Kade disagreed, his words stung but Cody knew it was his overprotective side showing through.

"Yes it does or we're not" Heatwave answered his visor coming up as he starred down Kade before moving to Cody as her siblings backed up in shock. Heatwave placed a gentle hand which covered her shoulders and she smiled brightly up at him

"Cody will be our liaison on this mission. She's the reason why we are even giving this place a chance. With us around we can assure you that Cody will be kept safe" Heatwave explained firmly.

Cody felt a warmth spread through her chest at Heatwave's words except that this time it wasn't painful, no it was comforting and she could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. It was amazing that the bots wanted her to be their liaison while on earth, it made her feel special and somehow she knew that this was what she was meant to do. Even if it is completely out of this world.

"Are we clear" Heatwave stated leaning towards Kade, Kade let out a yell running over to join them as he gestured wildly to Heatwave

"Did you see that right! it talked back to me" Kade asked frantically

"Something is definitely wrong with the robots" Dan added on

"We can't use technology prone to malfunction" Graham finished

"they are not malfunctioning, they are aliens" Dad finally answered. Like a perfect Kodiak moment, the camera went off capturing the moment where her siblings were shocked and Cody smiling brightly in the middle. It was a photo that she would forever treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it.  
> For any confusion, Cody's heart condition can worsen when she is extremely stressed, over exercises, or of course have a rush of strong emotions. Dancing will be Cody's reprieve from both her family and the bots. 
> 
> I've put hints throughout that will slowly build up with each episode as more and more of Cody's condition is explored and answered. 
> 
> If anyone can guess correctly the connection between Cody and the bots, you will get the option to have a whole chapter dedicated to whatever character you want.


End file.
